


We're Friends, Right?

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, I hate it now, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, it’s not like this wasn’t something you were used to. You often spent Friday nights with the boys, only to wake up with your head pounding in one of their apartments. You just very rarely woke up at Jackson’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Friends, Right?

You weren’t quite sure what you were doing sprawled across Jackson’s couch on a Saturday morning. Actually...You weren’t even sure how you got there. Last you remembered, you, Jackson, Jinyoung, and Jaebum were out at some club drinking away your troubles in exchange for alcohol. Of course, it’s not like this wasn’t something you were used to. You often spent Friday nights with the boys, only to wake up with your head pounding in one of their apartments. You just very rarely woke up at Jackson’s.

 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” You whipped around at the sound of Jackson’s teasing tone, but quickly regretted it. Couches don’t necessarily do wonders for your neck. Hangovers didn’t help the head, either. “You’re boyfriend’s been calling.” He commented, taking a sip from the coffee cup he held in his hand and gesturing to your phone. Your eyes widened as you snatched it up. Sure enough, the screen displayed over 15 missed calls and texts alike from Mark.

 

“Asshole! Why didn’t you wake me up? Or at least take me back to my place?” You said grumpily, grabbing your heels and trying to put them on hurriedly.

 

“Jinyoung said Mark wouldn’t mind if you stayed here.”

 

“Jinyoung’s full of shit.” You said, standing up and beginning to walk past Jackson. You heard him sigh and felt his hand on your arm.

 

“You can’t go home like that. For starters, you aren’t wearing your bra.” Your face contorted into a strange expression as you put your hands up to your chest. Huh. You weren’t. ...Last night must’ve been wilder than you thought. “Two, you look like a hot mess.” You pointed a glare at the older boy, only for him to shrug. “And three, neither of us have the money to get a ride.”

 

You groaned loudly, stomping one of your feet with a whine. “He’s going to be so pissed! Fuck! He doesn’t even like you guys, let alone trust you...Ugh! He’s probably thinking the worst and I’m going to have to expl-” You paused your rant and slowly turned around, eyebrow raised. “Where exactly is my bra?”

 

“Jaebum’s backseat most likely.”  Jackson answered, already sitting on his couch and flickering through the channels. You sighed before sitting beside him, you two’s thighs a little too close. You pulled out your phone, unlocking it and sending a quick lie of an excuse to Mark. You’d hate to call Mark to pick you up, only for him to see you such a mess and at Jackson’s apartment no less. Besides, one little lie wouldn’t hurt.

 

You glanced at Jackson and closed your eyes. You’d be lying if you didn’t find Jackson attractive. Fuck, you’d be lying if you said you never fantasized of him. It wasn’t like Mark didn’t satisfy your needs...You just always got this craving in you every time you looked at Jackson. You had been friends with some of Jackson’s ex girlfriends and they made it seem like he was magnificent during sex. You weren’t jealous of them though...Okay, you were a little jealous.

 

“Yah..Stop daydreaming.” You felt Jackson flick your nose, which you scrunched up at the force. You opened your eyes and sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” You shook your head, not bothering to answer the question.

 

“C’mon...Don’t be so pouty! How can I cheer you up?” You stayed quiet, trying to block him out. “Want me to...get you some ice cream? “ Jackson nudged you, trying to get your attention. “Alcohol? ...Sex?” Jackson asked nonchalantly.

 

Your eyes widened, turning back around fast enough to give yourself whiplash. “What!?”

 

“Sex. It’s said to be a stress reliever...Besides, we’re friends, right?” Jackson asked with a smirk.

 

Your eyes narrowed in annoyance. Your immediate reaction would be to reject him...but this would be your only chance to have just a taste of Jackson. You bit your lip and took a deep breath. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

And that is exactly how you found yourself sitting on Jackson’s messy bed. You looked down at your hands awkwardly. Was this the right choice? You closed your eyes in thought. You loved Mark. This was only lust. There’s nothing wrong with that...right? You were brought out of your thoughts as you felt Jackson’s hand under your chin, lifting your head up to look at him.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re thinking so hard.” Jackson said with a smile.

 

You were going to respond, but was stopped by the feeling of Jackson’s soft lips on yours.  God, they felt better than you thought. You deepened the kiss, letting him lay you down gently, his knees on either side of your hips. You felt Jackson’s tongue darting out to lick at your bottom lip. You eagerly allowed him in, moaning at the feeling of him sucking on your tongue.

After a bit of kissing, Jackson pulled back and moved his lips to your neck. You felt Jackson smirk against your neck when you whimpered at the loss. He moved down your neck, trailing it with wet kisses. You moaned softly as he began to suck on your collarbone, hands sliding up your shirt.

 

Jackson sat up to remove his own shirt and you fought back the urge to reach out and run your hands down his chest. He smiled as he noticed you staring, reaching out and tugging at your shirt. You sat up, pulling it off before realizing you didn’t have your bra on. You blushed and crossed your arms across your chest to hide. Jackson leaned in, kissing your neck gently and pulling away your arms gently.

 

“Why are you hiding?” He asked quietly, as his kisses came closer to your chest. “You’re beautiful…” He stated, making eye contact with you before licking at one of your nipples, running his thumb over the other one. Your back arched as you let out a moan, causing him to smile at your reaction.

 

“J-Jackson…” You whimpered out as he sucked on one of your nipples, grazing over it with his teeth and biting gently.

 

“Hm?” He hummed, sending vibrations onto the already sensitive bud. You grinded your hips against the bulge in his jeans, causing him to let out a groan.

 

“D-Don’t...t-tease…” You begged, hands tugging at the waistband of his basketball shorts and palming him through the fabric. Jackson moaned, trailing his kisses down your chest until he reached your hips. You lifted your hips up slightly as he began to pull down your skirt, leaving you in your panties, which were already becoming wet from your arousal.

 

“So cute…” Jackson said quietly, running his tongue over your clit, causing your legs to shake. “Responsive, too.” He said with a laugh before repeating the action.

 

“J-Jackson…” You stuttered out, before letting out a loud moan when your panties were pulled to the side and Jackson began to suck lightly at your clit, flicking it with his tongue before pulling back. “Oh, God!” You squealed out as Jackson’s tongue entered your entrance. You clutched the sheets, thrusting upwards to shamelessly fuck yourself on his tongue.

 

“ ‘Jackson‘ is just fine…” Jackson muttered cheekily, words muffled. You opened your mouth to retort, but instead just moaned at the loss of Jackson’s tongue when he pulled away. You thrusted up again, trying to get him to continue.

“Be patient…” He said with a smile, before he slowly slid a finger into you. You let out a shaky breath as he moved it out then back in at a slow pace.

 

“Faster…More!” You pleaded as he entered in a second digit, curling them upwards. He began to finger fuck you faster, searching for the spot inside you that would make your toes curl and legs turn to jelly. It didn’t take him long. “J-Jacks...on...I’m going to…” You began, before Jackson slid his fingers out, sucking on them.

 

“Not until I’m inside you.” He started, pulling off his shorts and boxers.

 

Your eyes widened slightly. Friendships feel a little more awkward after you see their dick. Not that it wasn’t a lovely sight. It definitely was. You brought your gaze up to see Jackson blushing and avoiding eye contact.

 

“You were staring…”

 

“It’s just...really…”

 

“Please don’t say small.”

 

You giggled quietly, shaking your head. “No...It’s very…” You began, looking for the right words. “IIt lives up to expectation.” You settled on, reaching out to turn Jackson’s gaze back to you. He turned back around, making eye contact with you, still seeming embarrassed. You were silent, before leaning in close to his ear. “So...Are you going to put it in?” You whispered in a seducing tone to try and get him to relax. You heard him groan softly, pressing a kiss to your neck.

 

Your eyes widened as you felt yourself being turned around quickly, ending up on your hands and knees. You bit your lip as you felt Jackson’s cock rubbing up and down your folds, your legs shaking again. “Of course.” He whispered into your ear, pushing in slowly. You both let out a moan as his length entered you. “God...You’re so wet…” Jackson hissed out, as the last of his cock slid in.

 

You laid your head down on the bed, ass still up in the air. You whimpered slightly as Jackson began to fuck you slowly. You wanted him to speed up, but you also wanted to savor the feeling of his cock stretching you open. After a few thrusts, you felt his hands tighten around your hips, steadying you as he sped up his thrusts. You moaned loudly as soon as you felt him find your g-spot, your hand coming down to rub at your clit.

 

“I bet he doesn’t fuck you like this, huh?” Jackson asked leaning forward to bite at your neck. You whimpered, shaking your head slightly.

 

“J-Jackson...Please…” You said, feeling your orgasm approaching.

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

“I need to...Ah! C-cum…” You said, moaning midway at a particularly rough thrust.

 

“Go ahead, babe. Cum for me.” He said, nipping at your earlobe.

 

You let out a scream into the sheets as your orgasm racked through your body. “F-Fuck…”Jackson growled out as your walls clenched around him.  After a few more thrusts, you felt Jackson slip out of you. You whimpered at the loss, but soon heard Jackson let out a long moan as you felt warm strings of cum on your ass. After about a minute of recovery from you both, Jackson grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned you up. You sighed, rolling on your back and closing your eyes.

 

“Thanks, Jackson…” You said sleepily, cuddling into the boy as soon as he laid next to you.

  
“Hey, that’s what friends are for.”


End file.
